Tan frío como tu corazón
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Todo acto de ella era ensayado./ FugaMiko./ Segundo lugar del reto "¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas".


**_Personajes:_** _Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"_ _._

* * *

 ** _Tan frío como tu corazón_**

* * *

 _Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena._

 ** _Robert Burton_**

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

La sonrisa de ella era hermosa, su piel de porcelana, y sus manos la cosa más suave que tocó en vida. Mikoto era la esposa perfecta, el modelo a seguir de toda mujer Uchiha y tenía una envidiable belleza. Ella era una joya irremplazable y única y… Fugaku lo sabía.

Lo sabía cuándo la veía en casa atendiendo a sus hijos, lo sabía cuándo la veía en el tocador peinándose los cabellos, lo sabía al igual cuando despertaba y sus ojos eran atraídos por su figura durmiente, lo sabía cuándo la tenía en la cama despierta y era su mujer. Y también la amaba, nunca podía evitar hacerlo.

Pero cuando la veía –mas bien cuando Mikoto lo hacía-, no sabía decir si en realidad, había algo tan bueno en ella. Porque Mikoto ante su presencia se opacaba y se volvía una cascara vacía. Mikoto tenía el corazón frío como el invierno, y cada uno de sus actos era premeditado. Mikoto era…

* * *

2.

* * *

 _La vio por primera vez cuando ella era casi un bebe, tenía la cara regordeta y era de los miembros del clan más bonitos que se vio en años –hasta se formaron rumores de que ella tenía los genes de Izuna Uchiha-, y la conoció – la tomó verdaderamente en cuenta-, cuando sus padres decidieron, que él como futuro jefe del clan debía casarse y seguir con su casta._

 _Mikoto generó una buena impresión en él, porque de todas las chicas conocidas, se pudo diferenciar. Su belleza les superaba en creces y tenía ese tono de voz apacible, que ayudaba a aminorar el ambiente, también era muy versada en cuanto a la labor de los ninjas y sabía de palmo a palmo la historia del clan. La familia de Fugaku quedó convencida con ella, porque era una Uchiha pura, su nivel de jounnin les premeditaba unos nietos fuertes y según lo tratado con los padres de ella, Mikoto no sería de ese tipo de mujeres irresponsables que dejan a sus hijos, por algo tan egoísta como sus aspiraciones laborales._

 _Así que la aceptaron y Mikoto fue su prometida en un santiamén._

 _._

 _Antes de su boda no la volvió a ver._

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Fugaku a veces quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien, si era feliz, si algún día le perdonaría por haberle quitado la libertad. Fugaku a veces deseaba abrir las puertas de su casa y decirle que se vaya y lo deje. Él había llegado al punto de preguntarle si es que lo odiaba, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, Mikoto le sonrió:

— Claro que no Fugaku-sama. Tú eres mi esposo y te amo.

Pero el tono de su voz era tan falso, que él no podía creerle. Al igual los ojos de ella eran esquivos a los suyos.

Y en ese momento en lugar de la infelicidad que le creaba no poder hacerla feliz, sucumbió en él la ira. Mikoto era una perra falsa, que solo le habría las piernas por resignación, le sonreía por obligación y lo aguantaba a pos de un bien que él no conocía. Le dio una bofetada en la cara y ella no se defendió, solo comprimió sus labios y dijo:

— Siento haberte molestado.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

 _Ella no lloró. La primera vez que hicieron el amor –aunque para ella, todo no era más que sexo, o algo aun peor-, ella no derramó lágrima alguna, pero tampoco mostró señales de malestar, placer ni hubo entre ellos complicidad. Solo se echó en la cama y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera._

 _De esa forma el comportamiento de ella siguió. Se mostró como una dócil esposa que le hacía caso en lo que sea que quiera. Preparaba la comida a la hora, le lavaba la espalda y siempre estaba al pendiente de afilar sus armas y tener sus ropas limpias y planchadas; también hacía lo posible para nunca flaquear y siempre mostrarse cordial y bonita. Y si bien al principio este casamiento de mentiras le plació, con el tiempo esperó ver más de la mujer que reía con las vecinas, hablaba horas con Kushina Uzumaki y ese ser imperfecto que a veces no sonreía._

 _Pero ella era reticente a retractarse en su actuar y él nunca tuvo la labia suficiente, como para crear entre los dos una conversación larga y amena. Y así en menos de un año su matrimonio se desgastó –pero él sentía que la amaba, cada vez que la veía sentía ese sentimiento-, y la primavera nacida del amor se volvió un invierno._

 _Las manos de ella por más cálidas que fueran le parecían témpanos de hielo, sus labios no tenían sabor y sus sonrisas carecían de sentido. Y ella era tan terca… tan fuerte. Nunca la vio derramar una lágrima, o eso pasó hasta que nació Itachi._

— _Se parece a ti — ella dijo, y juró que el llanto era de felicidad._

* * *

 ** _5._**

* * *

Ella a veces se quedaba mirando sus armas. A veces hasta las rozaba con sus dedos y balanceaba kunais en sus manos. Todas las veces que le vio hacer esos actos, ella suponía que estaba sola, y demostró lo desgastada que estaba como ninja.

— Si quieres podemos ir a entrenar — una vez se atrevió a decir, y ante sus palabras Mikoto pareció exaltada, pero…

— No te preocupes, no lo necesito. Mejor entrena a Sasuke, que él ansía tu compañía.

La expresión de ella tenía la misma calidez de siempre e hizo que de esa forma Fugaku se preguntara, si ella tenía corazón. Porque era mucho tiempo con esa fachada –ya tenían un hijo de 13 años, y ella seguía rehusándose a tener una buena charla-, porque Mikoto controlaba tan bien sus acciones que podía ser nombrada una máquina. A veces se preguntaba por qué la quería, pero entonces veía como ella saludaba a sus hijos y se volvía verdaderamente cálida y amable y… ella tenía un corazón.

.

Pero uno congelado que él nunca podría derretir.

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

 _Cuando ella se embarazó por segunda vez, Fugaku no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza. A fin de cuentas esa mujer no lo quería, y de esa forma el serle infiel, le resultaría un trabajo mucho más fácil, de lo que normalmente le resulta a una persona. Y por ello preguntó:_

— _¿Es mío?_

 _Por primera vez pudo vislumbrar en ella la rabia, pero ese sentimiento tal como vino, se fue de su faz._

— _Es imposible que lo haga Fugaku-sama._

 _Quiso preguntar en ese momento si eso era imposible, porque ella estaba tan aprisionada en esta realidad, que siquiera podía pensar en hacerlo. O si es que le estaba mintiendo. Quiso ordenarle que aborte el niño, porque no podía con otro más. Pero al final no hizo nada y Sasuke nació._

 _Era un niño regordete, idéntico a la pequeña Mikoto de sus recuerdos y sinceramente mucho más lindo que su primogénito. Lo quiso ni bien verlo y se olvidó de preguntas que desbancaban su paternidad o que herían sus propios sentimientos._

 _._

 _Mikoto esa vez no lloró._

* * *

 _7._

* * *

De vez en cuando tenían sexo. Pero su rutina no había cambiado desde que se casaron, y una vez acabado el acto, ella se hacía a la dormida. Algunas veces él tocaba la piel de su espalda –muy despacio-, intentando ver si la complacía con eso, y en otras –furioso por su frialdad-, la penetraba y obligaba a tener una segunda ronda con él. Ella siempre le dejó hacer lo que quisiera y hacía que en él se acrecienten las ansias de hacerle escupir palabras.

Quería que ella le grite que lo odiaba, que le tenía asco y que este matrimonio para ella representó la peor de todas las jaulas. Quería poder rebatirla con algo más que una frialdad similar –pero no fingida-, y demostrarle que la amaba, pero que simplemente con el tiempo no podía dejar de odiarla y… su vida se estaba haciendo pedacitos.

Una vez le preguntó:

— ¿No querías casarte con otra persona?

.

Ella no respondió.

* * *

 ** _8._**

* * *

Cuando supieron los planes de Itachi, ninguno buscó una forma de escapar de su destino, y al igual antes de que él vaya por sus cabezas, obtuvo su ansiada respuesta:

— ¿Me odias?

La máscara de Mikoto se había resbalado ese día, y parecía tan infeliz como intuía. Su hijo la había traicionado, había que entenderla. Ella había perdido mucho de su vida, junto a alguien como él. Mikoto ante su pregunta se atrevió a verle a la cara, y sus ojos fueron muy sinceros cuando le dijo:

— Sí.

 _Que fría_ , pensó.

.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de morir, lo último que pasó por su mente, fue que el hierro de esa Katana, era de igual frialdad que el pecho de su amada.

* * *

Fans de la pareja, no me maten. En lo personal soy fan del FugaMiko –engendraron a Sasuke e Itachi a fin de cuentas-, pero… una historia de esta temática está en mi mente por años, y como en este sorteo me tocó un nombre que no me convenció del todo –sí, lo admito, hasta quería cambiar-, me vi obligada a usar esta idea.

Ahora si vamos a la historia, puede que haya resultado Ooc para muchos, pero hay que recordar que Fugaku y Mikoto no aparecen mucho en el manga y son escasas -¿o nulas?-, las veces que se ve cómo se comportan entre sí, y de esa forma hay una vía libre para la interpretación de su relación. Además en esta ocasión quería hacer que el hombre sea el que se sienta –o crea- enamorado, y la mujer la que no quiere corresponder, sobretodo en este caso, porque siempre vi las historias donde él desprecia a Mikoto y es ella la que se esfuerza por él o ve algo bueno en él, y… no quería eso. También siento los actos de violencia, muchos de los comentarios machistas, pero sentía que así debía ser, y otro punto si esta historia dejó varias preguntas al aire, es justamente porque todo es desde la perspectiva de Fugaku.

Como sea… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
